


Kunnian miäs

by Mikitius



Series: Hetkiä [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Canon Era, Ehkä, Gen, Male Friendship, Platonic Relationships, jatkosota, koskela ei jaksa, kovennettua, kuten canonissa, lammio on vähän mulkku, platonic sihvonen/rahikainen, rahikainen yrittää olla rehellinen, rötöstelijät, second world war
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: Rahikainen vilkaisi molempia tovereitaan, ennen kuin heitti katseensa kohti taivasta yrittäen tavoitella kasvoilleen huoletonta ilmettään. Tuskin koskaan hän oli ollut rehellisempi kuin äskön, mutta Lammio kieltäytyi uskomasta häntä. Älytöntä!Hänen teki mieli huutaa EKM:n kotikylän poikien, niiden jotka laatikot olivat heille antaneet, nimet ilmoille, ilmiantaa heidät Lammiolle, mutta hän nieli kiukkuaan. Ei hän halunnut sellaisen ystävällisen eleen jälkeen aiheuttaa vanhoille tutuilleen hankaluuksia.Hän havahtui, kun Lammio mainitsi hänen nimensä: “...ja Rahikainen kutakin yhden vuorokauden kovennetulla arestilla. Rangaistus muutetaan kahden tunnin asennossa seisomiseksi kivääripakkauksen ja täyspakkauksen kera…. Syy: luvaton poistuminen marssirivistöstä, elintarvikkeiden anastaminen sekä Lehdolla lisäksi…”
Series: Hetkiä [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879276
Kudos: 6





	Kunnian miäs

**Author's Note:**

> Entä jos Rahikainen ei täysin valehdellutkaan keksilöistä ja marmelaatista? 
> 
> Tässä on paljon suoraan otettuja ja todella vähän muokattuja kohtia romaanista, etenkin dialogissa.   
> Kuvittelen myös, että Rahikaiselle ja Sihvosella on takanaan vähän yhteistä historiaa ja he tulevat hyvin toimeen keskenään. Harvinaista mun teksteille - tässä ei oo yhtään romanttisia shippei! 
> 
> Yritin tehdä Rahikaisesta vähän rehellisemmän hahmon. Tai no, rehellisen ja rehellisen. Tai no. Niin. Tulkitkaa itse.

“Mitä noissa laatikoissa on? Näyttäkää!”

Kukaan ei tehnyt elettäkään avatakseen laatikkoaan, ja vasta kun huomasi, etteivät toiset puhuisi mitään, sanoi Rahikainen:

“Ka, keksilöitähän niissä… ja marmelaatii.”

“Vastatkaa mistä ne on varastettu!”

Rahikainen siirsi jalkaansa viattoman näköisenä ja puhui kuin maailman luonnollisimmasta asiasta:

“Eihän niissä mitää varastamista. Tuolla tien varres errään porukan EKM:llä oli kotkylän poikii, ja nehän ne antoivat ilman varastamista….”

“Valehtelette! Ja siksi toiseksi - teillä ei ole oikeutta ottaa vastaan valtion elintarvikkeita annostanne suurempaa määrää. Ettekö muka tienneet, ettei heillä ole oikeutta jakaa teille muonaa?”

Rahikaisen sydäntä pisti loukkaantuminen. Hän ei olisi ikipäivänä valehdellut Lammion kaltaiselle upseerille - ei hän ainakaan koskaan myöntäisi valehdelleensa. Hienoinen loukkaantuminen paistoi hänen kasvoillaan, mutta hän yritti pitää äänensä tyynenä puolustautuessaan:

“Soattaa hyvinnii olla, ettei heillä oo oikeutta. Mie sitä ku en oo noista huoltokysymyksistä perillä. Kun kerran pyytämäti antovat nii ajattelin jot iteppä tuon tietävät minkä tekevät.”

“Älkää selittäkö.” Lammio murahti hampaidensa takaa tyytymättömästi, ja käänsi katseensa Lehtoon ja jatkoi: “Eikö Lehtokaan tiennyt, ettei marssin aikana poistuta rivistöstä?”

“Tiesin.”

“Mikä röyhkeys!” 

Rahikainen vilkaisi molempia tovereitaan, ennen kuin heitti katseensa kohti taivasta yrittäen tavoitella kasvoilleen huoletonta ilmettään. Tuskin koskaan hän oli ollut rehellisempi kuin äskön (paitsi silloin, kuin kyse oli hänen nimestään ynnä muista tiedoista, joiden suhteen huijaamisessa olisi voinut käydä kirjaimellisesti köpelösti), mutta Lammio kieltäytyi uskomasta häntä. Älytöntä!

Hänen teki mieli huutaa EKM:n kotipoikien, niiden jotka laatikot olivat heille heittäneet, nimet ilmoille, ilmiantaa heidät Lammiolle, mutta hän nieli kiukkuaan. Ei hän halunnut sellaisen ystävällisen eleen jälkeen aiheuttaa vanhoille tutuilleen hankaluuksia. 

Hän havahtui, kun Lammio mainitsi hänen nimensä: “...ja Rahikainen kutakin yhden vuorokauden kovennetulla arestilla. Rangaistus muutetaan kahden tunnin asennossa seisomiseksi kivääripakkauksen ja täyspakkauksen kera…. Syy: luvaton poistuminen marssirivistöstä, elintarvikkeiden anastaminen sekä Lehdolla lisäksi….”

Rahikainen kohotti kulmiaan ja tuijotti Määttää tyrmistyneenä. Hänen teki mieli väittää ääneen vastaan, mutta Määtän vakava katse oli kuin tiukka kielto. Jos hän pahentaisi tilannetta Lammion nähden ja kuullen, Määttä ja Lehto antaisivat hänelle tukkapöllyä, se oli varmaa. 

Lammio lähti ja kolme ryöväriä kömpivät Koskela perässään telttaan. 

Lehto antoi kiukkunsa näkyä:

“Taisi käydä niin, etten minä seiso sitä kovennettua.”

Koskela oli vaivaantunut. 

“Niin, minä en tuohon sinänsä puutu, mutta selvintä on, että seisotte.”

Lehto jatkoi purnaamistaan, kunnes huokaisi ärtyneesti ja myöntyi:

“Kyllä minä voin sen seistä, mutta reppuun en pane mitään.”

“No, ei se pakkaus siinä mitään merkkaa. Kunhan häntä seisotte”, Koskela helpottui silmin nähden. “Mutta ne tavarat täytyy toimittaa Mäkilälle.”

Rahikaisen sydän hyppäsi. 

“Eikai myö niitä kaikkii!” hän huudahti. “Se kun ei älynny syynätä paljonko niitä on, nii myö pannaan vähän joka loatikkoon ja loput suihin. Mie niien takia kyttäsin henki kurkussa puol tuntia ja vartiomies ol vähällä ampua! Enkä mie ala ilimaseks kahta tuntii seistä hojottoon.”

Pienen valheen pystyi suljauttamaan kätevästi totuuden lomaan. Kolmannen laatikoista hän oli vaivihkaa napannut mukaansa, vaarattomasti tosin, mutta siitä viis. Ja Lehto tiesi sen. 

“Puoli tuntia vai?” Lehto hymähti ilkeästi. “Sinä vaan vähän heitit suutasi sille kaverilles niin se anto ne kaks. Kolmannen varastit yksinäsi.”

“Vaan sinnuuhan tässä pitäs pelkästään rankasta”, Määttäkin sanoi sytytellessään tupakkaansa. 

“Voan pittää teidän silti olla solitaarisia! Mukana olitte työkin.”

“Vaan sinähän se siitä touhusta nautit.” 

***

“Miulla se on sellane käs mis kaek siunautuup. Lienöö se tuokii taevaan lahjoi. Miten sitä muutoi… Mutta torrakka olal tässä pittää ruveta hojottammaa, vaikka sitä henkesä kaupalla pittöö porukkoa sapuskoissa!”

Hietanen vei heidät kauemmas leirialueesta, sillä tunnontarkasti he eivät aikoneet rangaistustaan suorittaa. Rangaistut asettuivat seisomaan rinnakkain erään mäen huipulle.

“Vaan sinä se saatki mennä keskelle, kun oot ryhmänjohtaja ja isoin rosvo”, Määttä sanoi Lehdolle, joka kohautti olkiaan, kuin ilmaistaakseen, ettei välittänyt. 

Hietanen virnisti istuuntuessaan tupakoimaan eräälle suuremmalle, laakealle kivelle, jota reunustivat puolukoiden ja variksenmarjojen täyttämät mättäät. 

“Te olette siin juur niinko Kolkatal! Seiskä siin ny vähä aikka. Ei me täsä koko kaht tuntti ol.”

“Seisotaanhan myö. Mutta mikä Jeesus se tuo meiän alikessu luuloo olevansa, ku se keskelle käyp. Sie se meitä kaikkeen pahhaan out houkutellu. Meijät kiltit ja kokemattomat sotapojat oot poes sotilaskurista viekotellu!” 

He seisoivat jonkinlaisessa asennossa tukien kiväärinperiä vöihinsä. Puolen tunnin ilveilyn jälkeen kirkkaalta taivaalta alkoi kuulumaan synkkää, matalaa huminaa. Pian heidän silmiinsä sattui tummia pisteitä, jotka suurenivat. 

“Pommareita.”

“Jos ovat omia?”

“Iräst tuleva….”

Surina voimistui. Moottorit soivat kuin urut hautajaispäivänä, pitäen kuitenkin yksitoikkoista, jollottavaa tahtia: vou vou vou vou. 

“It. ampuu.”

Leirialueelta kuului huuto: “Ilmavaara!”

He näkivät Koskelan tulevan ulos teltasta ja ottavan askeleen heidän suuntaansa. Mies kuitenkin pysähtyi ja nosti kätensä suulleen torveksi ja huusi Hietaselle:

“Lopettakoot pojat sen seisomisen ja menkää suojaan!”

“Mennä mettä poja!” Hietanen kiirehti. Hätä paistoi miehen kasvoilta. Rahikainen oli ottaa askeleen Hietasen suuntaan, mutta Lehdon vihainen, kylmä ääni pysäytti hänet:

“Minä en lähde minnekään. Minä seison kovennettua.”

Rahikaisen sydän jätti kaksi lyöntiä välistä ja henki salpaantui. Mitä? Oliko Lehto menettänyt lopullisesti järkensä. Lehdon silmissä loisti puhdas, kylmä viha ja vanha tuttu periksiantamattomuus. Rahikainen nielaisi. Tosissaan tuo oli. 

“Ei kai myö nyt sentään ruveta hulluiks”, hän yritti ja koitti tavoittaa kädellään Lehdon käsivartta. Lehto repäisi itsensä kauemmas hymyillen ilkeää hymyään. 

“Joka pelkää, se menköön. Minä en lähde.”

“Jouvan sitä minäkii tässä seisomaa”, Määttä totesi rauhallisesti. Se sai Rahikaisen menemään vaikeaksi - jos hän olisi kehdannut, hän olisi juossut vaikka jo viidensadan kilometrin päähän, jos siellä vaan ei olisi minkäänlaista vaaraa. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut lähteä. Kasvojen menettäminen pelotti, melkein enemmän kuin lähestyvät pommikoneet.

“No männään puunoksaan sitten. Ei miusta kiinni oo.”

Hietanen yritti saada heitä vielä lähtemään, mutta päätti sitten luovuttaa.

“Jos te ette lähre ni täsä määki oon…. Mut kattoka! Mää näi ku pommit irtosiva! Kyl jumalaut puseropyykki loppus oja rannas….”

Heidän takanaan, edessään, sivuillaan, kaikkialla ryski ja paukkui. Koneiden surina oli kuin maailman suurin ukkonen heidän yläpuolellaan. Metsää kaatui parinsadan metrin päässä, ja räjähtävät pommit nostattivat ilmaan korkeita hiekka- ja savupatsaita. Muutamia kivenmurikoita lensi heidän lähelleenkin. 

Rahikainen huusi äänettömästi. 

Pitikin mennä ottamaan ne laatikot vastaan. Ja vielä viedä se yksi siihen lisäksi. Ja pitikin jäädä kiinni sille Kuovin ryökäleelle! 

Hän kirosi itsensä ja toverinsa, jotka olivat alunperin lähteneet hänen kanssaan marssin aikana tekemään hankintoja. Viimeisin keikka palasi hänen mieleensä selkeänä kuvana. Nytkö hän sitten kuoli? Nytkö se osui kohdalle? 

Hän kumartui, kun näki edessään miehen, joka ojensi hänelle SA- ja EKM-leimattua pahvilaatikkoa. Mies sanoi:

“Ota täst vähä makiaa. Kyl myö tiijetään miten työ muonaa saatte. Hyvä ku satuit kohdalle.”

Rahikainen puristi silmiään kiinni tiukasti. Vatsassa velloi ja maankuori huojui. Jos hänen alleen nyt repeytyisi railo, josta löisi suurin voimin Helvetin liekit ja rikinkatku, hän varmasti itkisi. Hän ei enää kerkeäisi vakuuttamaan taivaan porttien vartijoita puolelleen eikä korjaamaan syntejään. Jos se nyt osuu kohdalle…. Osui jo.

Pommikoneiden ääni loittoni ja räjähdykset loppuivat. Kuiva kangasmetsä oli savun ja hiekkapölyn peitossa. Sitä pyöri tuulenvireessä heidän ympärillään. Maasto oli muuttunut - harjuilla ja mäillä oli suuria kraattereita ja suuria honkia makasi maassa, ja niiden runkoa seisoi vielä kraattereiden reunoilla jykevästi pystyssä. Rungoista varisi kaarnaa ja oksanpätkiä maahan. 

Rahikainen nousi ylös jalat vapisten. Pari kertaa hän yskähti, ennen kuin nosti katseensa Lehtoon ja Määttään. Molemmat seisoivat selkä suorassa, kasvoillaan iloinen ilme. 

Olivatko he elossa? Rahikainen kokeili vaivihkaa käsillään kehoaan. Ei vammoja? Hän oli elossa! Hän veti syvään henkeä, ja kiireesti toi kasvoilleen voitokkaan virneen. 

Virneet katosivat, kun he huomasivat hävittäjien kylvävän maastoon vielä lyijyä. Ne ahdistelivat leirialuetta ja maantien vartta. Teltoilta kuului pian sekavaa vaikertelua:

“Tulkaa joku…. Tulkaa joku auttaan…. Jeesus, auta….”

Vaikerrus hukkui rätinään. Lehdon ilme kiristyi:

“Ei kesken, pojat. Seisotaan vielä.”

“Joku sai, poja! Mennä auttama!”

Hietanen lähti, ja Rahikainen oli ottaa sekavan askeleen tuon perään. 

“Älkää suotta menkö. Kyllä Hietanen siellä tekee, mitä on tehtävissä.”

Hiljaisuus palasi alueelle. Ainoastaan haavoittuneen valitus särki rauhan. Rahikainen pyyhkäisi niskaansa. Hieman häntä hävetti aikaisempi pelkonsa, ja sitä paikatakseen hän sanoi, yrittäen tavoitella ääneensä huolettomuutta: 

“Kukahan se on? Tuntui Salosen iäneltä. Ja ei helevetissä, sie mokoma se sait miut tähän hulluuteen. Sitä ei ennää toistamisee tapahu, ettäs tiet!” 

Lehto nauroi. Rahikaisen kurkkua kuristi. 

****

“Mie ku en iha oikiasti varastanut niitä loatikoita!” Rahikainen huokaisi käsiään heilauttaen. Hän oli sanonut saman Sihvoselle jo kolmesti. Miksei tuo uskonut häntä, hehän olivat tunteneet jo pitkään, rippikoulusta saakka, tavanneet usein, tehneet koiruuksiakin yhdessä. Kyllä Sihvonen tiesi, mitä hän tekisi ja mitä ei. 

“Miksei Lammio sitte uskonu siuu?” Sihvonen ärähti. 

“Ketäpä se mulukku uskoo? Miuta ainakaan!”

“Kenenköhän syytä sekkii on?” 

Sihvosen sanoissa oli vähän perää. Hän oli usein juksannut upseereita, etenkin Lammiota (ja joskus myös Kariluotoa ja Kaarnaakin), alokasaikoinaan. Ihmekään, miksei Lammio kuunnellut häntä. 

“Kus sil on noussu piähän, kun Kaarnan tilalle piäsi. Tiijät tuon itekkii.”

Sihvonen pudisti väsyneenä päätään. 

“Mie en voi uskoa kui alas sie oot vajonnu. Etenkii tämmösenä aikana. Sen mie viäl ymmärsin ku sie namuja varastit kotona ku olit pienemp. Ja kiusasit tyttöi. Mut ett näi alas. Mieti ny, mitä äitiski ajattelis?”

“Mie en oo varastanu mittää elintarvikehuollost! Luota miuun”, Rahikainen pyysi. Hänen kasvoilleen nousi sama ilme, millä hän oli yrittänyt tavoitella Lammion inhimillisyyttä. Sihvonen kurtisti kulmiaan. 

“Muistathan sie sen Immosen akan pojan? Taunon? Mie siihen törmäsin. Se ja se Karhusen poika antovat ne laatikot meille. Kun mie kerroin, jot sieki oot samassa porukassa. Ensin Immonen oattel, jot antaa voan miulle maistiaiset, mut ku mie hänen kanssaa juttelin ni sitte hää iski miulle loatikon kässiin ja sano: ‘ Mie en oakkaan siit Sihvosen pojasta aekoihin kuullu. Vie silleki, koko porukalle. Kyl mie tiijän miten teit nälässä pidetään.’ Sen takkei niitä loatikoita ol kolome, koko porukalle jaettavaks. Mut usothan sie miuu?”

Sihvonen katsoi pitkään taivaanrantaa, selvästi pohtien, kunnes huokaisi ja toi katseensa Rahikaiseen. Silmiin hän ei kuitenkaan katsonut, sillä pelkäsi näkevänsä niissä valheen. 

“Hyvä on”, tuo sanoi. Rahikainen melkein hyppäsi ilmaan, mutta tyytyi vain hymyilemään tyytyväisenä. 

“Kyl mie tiesin jot sie miuu uskot ja miuun luotat! Sie oot ain luottanu ja tuut kyl jatkossaki luottammaa. Eläkä sie huoli - ei siun tarvii miun takkei yöunias pilata, sie voit uskoo, että mie oon kunnian miäs!”

Rahikainen ei tiennyt, uskoiko Sihvonen. Ei hän voinut uskoa väitteeseen itsekään. Joskus vain tarvittiin pieniä, valkoisia valheita, joita sujauttaa oikeisiin väleihin. 


End file.
